


[Fanvid] George of the Jungle

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-01
Updated: 1999-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne





	[Fanvid] George of the Jungle

[xvid](https://app.box.com/s/dxzcv764nkxc4asz2ko2) (right-click, save-as), 11MB


End file.
